


SWEET AFTER

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at her breathing quietly, wondering how he had ended up here, with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET AFTER

Jaime looked over at the pillow next to him. She was still sleeping. He looked at her breathing quietly, wondering how he had ended up here, with her.

Brienne opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her to focus on him.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because I wanted you” he replied. A slow smile spread across her lips.

“It is nice to be wanted” she said. She studied him intently for a moment. Used her hand to push some hair away from his face, and caressed his cheek.

“Jaime, I love you.” Before he had a chance to process what she just declared she continued.

“I know you don’t feel the same way about me, but I wanted you to know. I loved someone else once, and never told him. I regretted that.” Renly he thought, she’s talking about Renly.

How did he feel about her? He didn’t know. He had only ever been in love with Cersei. He never thought that love with anyone else was even a possibility. That was before Brienne came unexpectedly into his life.

“I care about you deeply. Wait, that isn’t the right way to say it. I can’t describe how I feel. All, I know is that when we are apart I think about you. I wonder where you are, what you are doing, if you are alright, if you need help”

“You worry about me?”

“Yes, I worry about you.” That brought a bigger smile to her lips.

“You are not supposed to be happy about that woman. Driving a man to distraction.”

“Well, it’s nice to know that wherever I go someone, somewhere cares about me.” She sighed.

“I wish we didn’t have to leave this bed”

“As my lady wishes.” She laughed as he rolled over on top of her, and started to kiss her


End file.
